story of evil
by ayamie-chan
Summary: Fic basée sur les chansons vocaloid "daughter of evil" et "servant of evil" Hikaru en prince égoiste et Kaoru en serviteur dévoué... L'histoire est marquée complétée mais il y a possibilité qu'un (ou deux) chapitre soit ajouté si demandé.
1. daughter of evil

Disclaimer: je ne possède pas les personnages et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant etc etc...

* * *

Il était une fois dans un monde lointain, un royaume dirigé de manière tyrannique et injuste par un jeune prince âgé de seulement quatorze ans. Le jeune homme, d'une très grande beauté, était finement musclé et possédait des cheveux d'un roux très doux. Il répondait au nom d'Hikaru. Ce prince vivait dans un palais aux décors somptueux et était entouré d'or et de richesses incomparables. Parmi toutes les personnes à son service, seul un majordome avait retenu l'attention du prince et avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans son monde. Le jeune prince avait d'abord été intrigué par leur étrange ressemblance. En effet le jeune majordome, appelé Kaoru, possédait des trait très proches des siens et ses cheveux, bien que plus long que les siens -assez pour être attaché en catogans – possédait la même teinte rousses. Puis il avait ressenti comme un lien entre eux et n'avait pu s'empêché de se rapprocher de lui. Il était son plus fidèle serviteur et obéissait à tous ses désirs et remplissait tous ses vœux.

Le jeune Hikaru dirigeait le royaume de manière égoïste. Toutes les richesses du royaume semblaient lui appartenir, et quand il venait à en manquer, il lui suffisait de se servir dans les poches du peuple. Ce dont il ne se gênait pas. Et si jamais un membre du conseil venait à s'opposer à lui, il n'avait aucun remord à le faire exécuter.

Un jour, le jeune Hikaru tomba amoureux d'une demoiselle vivant dans la cité. Il s'agissait d'une demoiselle aux cheveux courts et bruns, du nom d'Haruhi, elle avait un caractère fort et était d'une franchise pure et simple. Mais ce qui avait vraiment toucher le jeune prince était l'aura naturel qui émanait d'elle. Cependant, la jeune femme était déjà fiancée avec un jeune homme blond. Un conteur public venant d'une ville voisine, dont elle était complètement amoureuse. Alors le prince, aveuglé par la jalousie commanda à ses hommes de détruire cette cité aux habitants aux cheveux blonds.

Les ordres furent exécuter, et le peuple fut détruit. Et tous leurs cris de colère et de désespoir n'atteignirent jamais le cœur du prince.

Cet acte fut la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase et la colère et le ressentiment que les citoyens gardaient en eux jusque-là se déversa soudainement. Alors la foule se rassembla auprès d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns qui n'eut aucun mal pour les convaincre. Ils assiégèrent le château et menèrent ainsi leur révolte… Non, il s'agissait là de bien plus qu'une révolte. C'était une révolution !

Ils vainquirent l'armée sans trop de problèmes, celle-ci étant affaiblit par la guerre qui venait d'être mené. Ils entrèrent dans le château, et alors que tous les serviteurs s'étaient échappés, ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver et arrêter le prince.

Depuis ce jour, on raconte qu'il y a fort longtemps, un royaume fut dirigé de manière traitre et injuste par un jeune prince âgé de seulement quatorze ans. Le peuple s'était soulever et avait renversé le prince qui fut enfermer dans les cachots attendant son exécution. Au bout de quelques jours, il fut amené sur la place centrale pour son exécution. Il posa à peine un regard sur la foule révolté, et quand les cloches de l'église sonnèrent trois heures la guillotine tomba, mettant un terme à la vie de celui qui aujourd'hui encore est surnommé « l'héritier du mal ».

Cependant tout le monde sais que l'Histoire ne dit pas toujours toute la vérité. Ce sont les vainqueurs qui écrivent l'histoire… Et si, cette fois ci la vérité était différente de ce que tout le monde pense ? Et qu'est-il advenu de ce serviteur au visage identique?

* * *

NDA : L'histoire est basée sur des chansons des vocaloide. Depuis que je l'ai écouté, l'idée de l'adapter pour Ikaru et Kaoru me tournait dans la tête, donc voilà ! Le premier chapitre est basé sur « l'infante du mal » (« daughter of evil »). Il existe beaucoup de version traduite en français, en anglais et de version vostfr de très bonne qualité. Je ne mets donc pas lien, il suffit de taper le nom de la chanson sur YouTube pour la trouver.

Prochain chapitre « le serviteur du mal »

Review ?


	2. servent of evil

Disclaimer: je ne possède pas les personnages et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant etc etc...

* * *

 _« Tu es le prince et je suis ton serviteur, misérable jumeau séparé par le destin, simplement pour te protéger mon cher frère, j'en deviendrais moi-même possédé par le mal »_

Quatorze ans plus tôt vint au monde une paire de jumeau, né du couple royal. Leur naissance fut bénie par les cloches de l'église. Les deux jeunes passèrent les trois premières années de leur vie en étant complètement inséparable, peu importe l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Cependant la présence de deux héritiers amena des conflits parmi les adultes du château et ils décidèrent de séparer les deux enfants. C'est ainsi que l'un des deux jumeau devint le prince héritier tandis que le deuxième fut officiellement déclaré mort dans un accident de carrosse.

Il fut en réalité placer chez des proches de la reine pour suivre une formation. D'abord choqué par cette séparation brutale avec son jumeau, il tenta tout pour le retrouver. Son nouveau tuteur, comprenait la douleur du jeune garçon, et finit par lui apprendre que le seul moyen de retourner auprès de son frère était de devenir un majordome. Fort de cette idée il ce plongea dans les études et appris tout ce qu'il fallait pour devenir un parfait serviteur. Et c'est ainsi qu'à l'âge de 11 ans, il accompagna son père au château et il fut présenté au prince pour commencer à le servir.

« -Votre Altesse Hikaru, fit il en s'inclinant profondément comme il l'avait appris. C'est un honneur pour moi, Kaoru, de vous rencontrer et de pouvoir vous servir. »

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un hochement de tête du prince assis sur le trône. Il sut aussitôt que son frère ne le reconnaissait pas. Leur ressemblance semblait cependant l'avoir assez troublé pour qu'il s'intéresse à lui, et en échange Kaoru ne lui refusait jamais rien, car de cette manière il pouvait voir le sourire du prince lui réchauffer le cœur. Il devint bientôt son serviteur personnel et se retrouvait presque toujours à ses côtés. C'est ainsi, proche de son frère, sans pour autant pourvoir vraiment être avec lui, que trois années s'écoulèrent pour Kaoru.

 _« Tu es le prince et je suis ton serviteur, misérable jumeau séparé par le destin, simplement pour te protéger mon cher frère, j'en deviendrais moi-même possédé par le mal »_

Un jour, il fut envoyé dans la cité faire quelques courses. Il rencontra là-bas un conteur ambulant. Intrigué, il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour regarder le drôle de spectacle, et resta là pendant qu'il rangeait son matériel. Le conteur finit par le remarquer et vint discuter avec lui. D'abord étonné et mal à l'aise, Kaoru finit par se détendre et fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il discutait avec le jeune adulte. Plusieurs fois, il retourna le voir et appris que le jeune blond, du nom de Tamaki venait d'une ville voisine et qu'il était fiancé. Leurs discutions durait toujours tous l'après-midi et Kaoru s'attacha très vite au conteur blond.

Cependant, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et celle qui allait arriver ne serait pas des plus douces. En effet, quelques semaines après sa rencontre avec Tamaki, Kaoru reçu une bouteille vide, contenant un message. Il sut aussitôt que celle-ci venait du prince, c'était leur manière de se transmettre des messages. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas au message qui était inscrit sur le parchemin. Un ordre. Celui de tuer. De tuer Tamaki. Kaoru reçu un grand choc, mais il ne pouvait désobéir à un ordre de son prince. Il donna donc rendez-vous au blond dans un coin isolé de la ville et s'y rendit armée d'une dague. Quand il arriva devant lui, Kaoru remarqua l'air étrangement calme du blond, lui qui pourtant passait son temps à s'exciter et à s'émerveiller pour la moindre petite chose. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Kaoru sortit la dague, et la pointa dans la direction du blond. Il s'attendait à ce que celui-ci tente de s'enfuir, mais il se contenta de se rapprocher de lui. Kaoru compris alors qu'il savait pourquoi il était là, et qu'étrangement, il l'acceptait. Il fut surpris de sentir les bras de Tamaki l'attraper pour le serrer contre lui et plus encore quand sa tête vint se poser sur son épaule pour murmurer.

« -Ne prend pas trop de temps »

Dès ses mots entendu, Kaoru tendis le bras et transperça mortellement Tamaki dans le dos. Le conteur s'effondra par terre, un sourire aux lèvres il murmura « Merci, mon ami » puis rendit son dernier souffle. Kaoru eu un air horrifier et se précipita au château. S'enfermant dans une salle d'eau, il se mit à frotter ses mains sous l'eau de manière presque compulsive pour retirer toute trace de sang. Il ne comprenait pas… Il avait remplis son rôle et accomplis son devoir… Son frère, son prince, allait retrouver le sourire… Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ses larmes n'arrêtait-elle pas de couler, inondant son visage.

Il finit par réussir à se reprendre et alla frapper à la porte de son jumeau. Il n'eut qu'une faible réponse mais quand il annonça qu'il avait rempli sa mission, la porte s'ouvrit sur Hikaru qui pris son frère dans ses bras le remerciant avec un sourire. Kaoru entendit les cloches sonner trois coups au loin et annonça l'heure du goûter, faisant agrandir le sourire du prince.

 _« Tu es le prince et je suis ton serviteur, bouleversé jumeau séparé par le destin, le gouter servit aujourd'hui sera une brioche, tu en souris gaiement avec tant d'innocence»_

Le meurtre de Tamaki ainsi que l'extermination de la cité des personnes blonde mirent le feu au poudre, et Kaoru ne put qu'observer le peuple se rassembler pour prendre d'assaut le palais. En entendant les cris réclamant une vengeance, il se précipita dans sa chambre. Il récupéra une dague parmi ses affaires et s'en servit pour se couper les cheveux, puis il enfila une tenue et, une autre tenue dans les bras il se précipita dans la chambre de son frère. Celui-ci se figea en le voyant, choqué d'avoir en face de lui un double de lui-même en vêtement princier.

« Tiens prend ce que je t'apporte », fit Kaoru en lui tendant une de ses tenue. En voyant le regard choquer et interrogateur de son frère il ajouta. « Oui se sont mes vêtements. Enfile les, et enfuit toi immédiatement.

-Mais… Voulu protester Hikaru.

-Ne crains rien, après tout nous sommes jumeaux ! Fit Kaoru en collant son front contre celui de son frère, lui souriant tristement. Personne n'arriverais à nous différencier »

Et s'en rien ajouter, refoulant ses propres larmes et refusant de voir celle de son frère, il le poussa vers une sortit secrète qu'il referma sur son passage. Il se dirigea sur le balcon.

 _« Je suis maintenant le prince et tu es un fugitif, lamentable jumeau séparé par le destin, si l'on en vient à t'accuser d'être maléfique, ainsi j'en serais autant de par notre lien de sang »_

C'est à cet endroit que les deux leaders de la rébellion le trouvèrent et l'arrêtèrent sous la menace des armes. Il fut enfermé dans un cachot en attendant le jour de son exécution. Il fut surpris quand la veille de celui-ci, quelqu'un rentra dans sa cellule, et plus encore quand il reconnut l'un des deux leaders de la rébellion mais surtout le fait que cette jeune femme était en fait celle qui aurait du épouser Tamaki. Mais sa surprise n'atteint son summum que lorsqu'elle lui posa sa question.

« -Qui es-tu ?

-Hikaru Itachiin. Prince de ce royaume ! Réussit-il cependant à déclarer en prenant exactement les mêmes intonations que son frère. »

La jeune femme le contempla un instant avant de répondre avec assurance.

« -Non tu n'es pas le prince. Tu lui ressemble beaucoup, mais je sais que tu n'es pas lui. Et j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu… »

Sous le choc de savoir qu'elle pouvait le différencier de son frère, il ne put retenir un grand éclat de rire, avant de répondre.

« Qui suis-je alors ? Je suis le prince et peu importe ce que tu diras, il n'y aura aucune différence !

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu sais que ta peine est la mort, alors pourquoi défends-tu ce prince ? Ce meurtrier ! »

L'expression de Kaoru changea, cette fille était d'une franchise étonnante mais il savait à présent comment faire pour qu'elle le laisse à son sort.

« Meurtrier ? Tu parles de ton Tamaki ? Sache que tu peux avoir tous les soupçons sur mon identité que tu veux, mais je vais t'apprendre quelque chose : celui qui l'a tué n'est autre que moi. »

Il avait anticipé la colère de la jeune fille mais pas le coup qu'elle lui donna avant de s'en aller. Il se frotta la tête, en se disant qu'il l'avait quand même mérité. Puis ses pensées se dirigèrent vers son frère, se demandant où il pouvait bien se trouver.

Le lendemain, il fut sorti de sa cellule amené sur la place publique où s'était amasser une foule de badaud, attendant la fin du règne tyrannique et l'exécution du prince. Kaoru se laissa emmener sur l'estrade où se trouvait la guillotine. Il n'avait pas peur. Il ne craignait pas la mort, car il savait que la sienne apaiserait les cœurs et que son frère serait hors de danger. Quand il passa devant la jeune Haruhi, il ne put se retenir de lui souffler un merci qui la fit se tendre. Ce merci, il le pensait vraiment, car elle aurait pu annoncer qu'il n'était qu'un imposteur et la foule serait parti à la recherche de son frère.

Les mains nouée dans le dos, il s'agenouilla et plaça sa tête dans la guillotine. Prêt à recevoir son châtiment, il laissa son regard glisser sur la foule enrager qui le regarder. Son regard croisa soudain une paire d'yeux qui le regardait différemment. Examinant la personne, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre son frère, caché sous une cape. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Hikaru tenta bravement de lui sourire. Kaoru eut tout juste le temps d'y répondre que les loches sonnèrent trois coups et que la lame s'abattait sur lui.

Ainsi avait-il donné sa vie. Il ne vit jamais la foule applaudir puis partir, retourner à une vie normale, pas plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de son frère se faire balayer par ses larmes et un air hagard. Il ne vit pas non plus la bouteille que celui-ci avait serrée contre lui pendant l'exécution lui glisser soudain des mains, pour s'ouvrir sur le sol, laissant s'échapper le parchemin qu'il contenait. Ce parchemin qu'il lui avait confié, son dernier message, son dernier vœu.

 _« Tu es le prince et je suis ton serviteur, misérable jumeau séparé par le destin, si un jour il nous sera permis de renaitre, j'aimerais qu'à nouveau, nous puissions nous rencontrer »_

Voilà ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé ce jour-là, comment un serviteur, par amour pour son frère, s'était sacrifier pour que le royaume puisse à nouveau connaître la paix

* * *

NDA: Deuxième partis plus longue que la première. Cette fois c'est basé sur "le serviteur du mal" ou "servent of evil", il existe beaucoup de version sur YouTube qui sont vraiment bien donc je ne met pas de lien encore une fois

Je n'ai pas encore décider si je ferait une suite (Regret message et autre), donc si jamais ne serais ce qu'une personne le voudrait, demandez le par review et je le ferais.

Sinon vous pouvez aussi laissez votre avis en mettant une review! ^.^


	3. regret message

Disclamer: rien ne m'appartiens

NDA: voila un nouveau chapitre adapter de la chanson "regret message". Ce chapitre est légèrement différent des autres car il est plus basé sur les chansons où les personnages parlent, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même.

* * *

Debout seul sur un quai éloigné des villages portuaires, se trouve un jeune homme contemplant la mer, se remémorant les paroles de la personne la plus cher à son cœur.

~~flash-back~~

 _« -Kaoru que fais-tu ? »_

Le prince regardait avec étonnement son valet. Celui si l'avait amené jusqu'à une plage et était maintenant les pieds dans l'eau. Il posa une bouteille contenant un papier dans les flots et la regarda s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers lui et de lui sourire.

 _« -Vous savez, votre altesse, cela fait fort longtemps qu'une légende est racontée sur cette mer : Si un vœux est inscrit sur un parchemin, et ce dernier embouteillé, en le laissant dériver au grès du courant, il parait que votre souhait sera exhaussé._

 _-Il n'y a aucune chance que quelque chose comme ça puisse exhausser un souhait !_ Répondit Hikaru d'un ton hautain

 _-Est-ce que mon prince voudrait essayer ?_

 _\- Une chose aussi banale ne vaut même pas la peine d'être essayé !_ déclara le prince. »

Kaoru ne put retenir un soupir à cette réponse et voyant cela, Hikaru se dépêcha de rajouter.

 _« Je veux dire… c'est bien toi qui réalises mes plus beaux souhaits Kaoru ? »_

Le jeune valet ne put nier cela surtout devant le grand sourire qu'avait son frère et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

~~fin flash-back~~

"- _Kaoru_ … souffla doucement le jeune homme en s'approchant de l'eau.

Il ne pouvait penser à personne d'autre qu'à son valet qui lui avait toujours été dévoué, son frère qui avait toujours veillé sur lui. Il avait toujours répondu à toutes ses demandes et tout fait pour le rendre heureux, même à son propre détriment, mais il n'était plus à ses côté maintenant et tous ça à cause de son égoïsme. Il serra ses mains autour d'une petite bouteille contenant son souhait le plus cher, et rentra dans l'eau.

~~flash-back~~

« _-Dit Kaoru… Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites tous les jours ? »_

Ils étaient de nouveau sur la plage, c'était devenu un rituel pendant lequel il pouvait passer un peu de temps tous les deux et le prince devait admettre qu'il adorait ces moments, mais qu'il s'était toujours posé cette question. Kaoru se retourna vers lui avec un sourire moqueur et lui répondit :

« _-Je souhaite que tu ne sois plus aussi petit !_

 _-Que, quoi_ ? S'indigna le prince alors que son valet éclatait de rire.

 _-Je plaisante,_ répondit-il avec un sourire plus doux, _je souhaite juste que mon prince sois heureux._

 _-C'est vrais ? Alors reste toujours à mes côté, Kaoru parce que c'est dans ces moment-là que je suis plus heureux_ , répondit honnêtement Hikaru.

 _-Vraiment_ ? S'étonna Kaoru en se retournant vers la mer ravis d'entendre ça. _Alors je suis soulagé. »_

~~fin flash-back~~

Il était penché dans l'eau, et laissa la mer emporter sa petite bouteille. Soudain, il s'effondra, submergé par sa peine.

« _-Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé…_ » Répétât-il de nombreuses fois, le visage soudain baigné de larmes regardant sa bouteille s'éloigner.

Relevant la tête, il se mit à supplier, n'importe qu'elle divinité pouvant l'entendre.

 _''_ ** _Ainsi est emporter la bouteille de verre contenant un message des plus inestimable silencieusement est graduellement s'éloignant emporter par les flots, ainsi est emporter mon plus précieux souhait accompagner de mes larmes et mes regrets''_**

Il sentit soudain une présence dans son dos, et des bras s'enrouler autour de lui dans une étreinte lâche avant d'entendre une voix lui murmurer à l'oreille :

 _«- Si un jour il nous sera permit de renaitre, j'aimerais qu'à nouveau nous puissions nous rencontrer… »_

Hikaru se retourna vivement quand l'étreinte disparut, et n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir visage souriant de son frère et de tendre la main vers lui avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement. Alors, à travers les larmes du prince déchu, apparut le premier sourire depuis l'exécution de son frère, car il savait maintenant qu'il avait entendu son souhait.

* * *

NDA: voila voila, ce chapitre est aussi une reprise de l'écriture donc n'hésitez pas a laisser un commentaire, positif ou négatif, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

aussi merci a Doudoune112 pour sa review qui ma donné la motivation d'écrire ce nouveau chapitre


End file.
